Counterparts
This is a page about counterparts of Mr. Men and Little Misses from other books, shows, games, etc. You can do out-of-series counterparts and in-series counterparts Mr. Fussy In series *Little Miss Neat: Both are green and tidy. *Little Miss Tidy: Both like things neat and tidy. Out of series *Grandpa (Heathcliff): Both are fusspots and have a moustaches, a bow-tie and glasses. *Archibald (VeggieTales): Both have a British accent, both green colored and have bowties. *Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh): Both want to get things properly done. *Mr. Herriman (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): Both have a moustache, and want things done in a proper way and they don't like filth. *Duck (Thomas the Tank Engine): Both are green and want things done properly. *Ned Flanders (The Simpsons): Both have big moustaches and glasses. *Proud Heart Cat (Care Bears): Both are perfectionists. *Luigi (Mario, Nintendo) both are green and have similar moustaches. Little Miss Scary In series *Little Miss Naughty: Both cause big trouble for others. Out of series *Rita Repulsa/Witch Bandora (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger): Both have spiky hairstyles and screechy voices. *Ashley (WarioWare, Nintendo): Both are red, are witches, and live in haunted houses. *The Whammy (Press Your Luck): Both have spiky hairstyles and are red. Little Miss Prim In series *Mr. Fussy: Both are proper. *Mr. Uppity: Both are rich and rude. *Little Miss Splendid: Both are rich, rude and snobbish. *Mr. Mean: Both are mean and have the same bodyshape. Out of series *Mad Madame Mim (The Sword in the Stone, Disney): Both names rhyme and they are purple. *Angela Martin (US version of The Office): Both are prim and proper. Little Miss Splendid In Series *Mr. Uppity: Both are rich, rude and snobbish. *Little Miss Prim: Both are rich, rude and snobbish Out of series *Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Disney): Both are vain. *Jessie (Team Rocket, Pokemon, Nintendo): Both are vain. *Lemon Meringue (Strawberry Shortcake): Both have beauty personalities. *Madame Blueberry (VeggieTales): Both have beauty personalities and like to buy stuff. *Scorpina/Lamie (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger): Both act spoiled rotten at times. *Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega): Both love jewelry. Mr. Grumpy In Series *Mr Grumble: Both are grouchy and have "grum" in their names. Out of series *Eustace (Courage the Cowardly dog): Both are grumpy. *Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants): Both have big noses, both are grumpy and suffer from misfortune. *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog): Both rarely smile and have four colours that correspond them. *Grumpy Bear (Care Bears): Both have "Grumpy" in their names, both blue and rarely smile. *Bowser (Mario, Nintendo): Both are short-tempered. *Jafar (Aladdin, Disney): Both suffer from misfortune. *Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven dwarves, Disney): Both are grumpy and have "Grumpy" in their names. *The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland, Disney): Both have fearsome tempers. *Texas Pete (Superted): Both have short tempers. *Moe (The Simpsons): Both are grumpy and mean. *The Grinch (Dr. Seuss): Both are grouchy and mean. *Strong Bad (Homestar webtoons): Both are grumpy and heartless. *Jack Torrance (The Shining): Both are grumpy. *Goldar/Grifforzer (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger): Both have short tempers. *Grouchy Smurf (The Smurfs): Both are grumpy and always in a bad mood. *Coconuts (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog): Both are grumpy and unfortunate. *Chef Hatchet (Total Drama series): Both are short tempered. *Gordon (Thomas the Tank Engine): Both are blue and tend to be grumpy sometimes. *Mouse King (Nutcracker Prince): Both are unfortunate and grumpy. *Kirby (The Brave Little Toaster): Both are grumpy most of the time. *Carl Winslow (Family Matters): Both are grumpy sometimes. *Old Man Grumpus (Wow Wow Wubbzy): Both are blue and grumpy. *Shnitzel (Chowder): Both are usually grumpy and rarely smile, and are almost the same shape. *Oliver Douglas (Green Acres): Both live on a farm, and are grumpy at times. Little Miss Calamity In Series * Mr Bump: Both get injured a lot. Out of series *Peppermint Patty (Peanuts): Both are unlucky sometimes. *Elaine (Seinfield): US version and Elaine both have brooklyn accents and unfortunate. *Alpha 5 (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers): Both panic alot and get themselves in awkward situations. *Pepper Ann: Both get into awkward situations. *Marvin (Making Fiends): Both are unlucky. *Princess Daisy (Nintendo): Both have brown hair and look similar to eachover. Little Miss Sunshine In Series *Mr Happy: Both are cheerful and nice, and they wish to make everyone's day. They are both round and yellow. *Mr. Cheerful: Both are cheerful. Out of series *Princess Peach (Nintendo): Both are sweet and kind and they love sunshine. *Strawberry Shortcake: Both are bright. *Ami (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi): Both are kind. *Ms. Pac-Man (Ms. Pac-Man): Both are yellow, round, have freckles, and have red bows. *Marzipan (Homestar Runner): Both are kind, sweet, and loves any cute stuff. *Ms. Honey (Matilda, Roald Dahl books): Both are kind. *Snow White (Snow White and the seven dwarves, Disney): Both are kind and fair. Little Miss Magic In Series *Mr. Impossible: Both can do magic and anything no one else can do. Out of series *Bianca (Spyro the Dragon): Both are magical. *Wonder Woman (DC Comics): Both are magical. *Bibi Blocksberg: Both use a certain magic rhyme. *Sabrina Spellman (Archie Comics): Both are magical. *Alex Russo (Wizards of Waverly Place): Both are magical and gets their magic mixed up. *Rosalina (Mario, Nintendo): Both are magical. *Fairy Godmother (Disney's Cinderella): Both are magical and use a certain magic rhyme. *Lady (Thomas the Tank Engine): Both are magical. *Matilda (Roald Dahl books): Both are magical. Mr. Uppity In Series *Little Miss Splendid: Both are rich, rude and snobbish. *Mr. Rude: Both are rude *Little Miss Prim: Both are rich, rude and snobbish Out of series *The Penguin (DC Comics): Both are rich and have top hats and monocles. *Scrooge McDuck (Disney): Both are rich and have top hats and monocles. *Squilliam Fancyson (Spongebob Squarepants): Both are rich. *Spencer (Thomas the Tank Engine): Both are rich, rude and snobbish. Little Miss Naughty In Series *Mr. Mischief: Both love to play pranks *Little Miss Bad: Both love to play pranks *Mr. Cheeky: Both love to play pranks *Little Miss Busy-Body: Both love to annoy people. *Little Miss Trouble: Both are pranksters. Out of series *Frieda (Peanuts): Both have curly puffs. *Madoi Iroaya (Mega Man Battle Network series): Both have similar hairstyles. *Bart Simpson (The Simpsons): Both love to play pranks. *Jokey Smurf (The Smurfs): Both play pranks on people. *Nelly Nut (Nelly Nut Live. CBBC): Both UK Voices sound very alike. *Vicky Pollard (Little Britain): Both do naughty things and have Bristol accents. Mr. Quiet In series *Little Miss Shy: Both rarely spoke and they are very shy. *Mr. Daydream: Both like to daydream and are both blue. Out of series *Marion (Making Fiends): Both speak quiet and are light blue. *Ferb Flynn (Phineas and Ferb): Both are silent. *Justin (Total Drama series): Both are silent. *Wally Llama (Animaniacs): Both don't like being disturbed and they like doing yoga. *Murdoch (Thomas the Tank Engine): They don't like loud noise and they like peace and quiet. *Abigail "Numbuh Five" Lincoln (Codename: Kids Next Door): Both are silent. *Secret Bear (Care Bears): Both are silent and were originally brown. *Blanky (The Brave Little Toaster): Both are shy. Mr. Clever In series *Little Miss Brainy: Both are very intelligent. *Little Miss Brilliant: Both are very intelligent *Little Miss Wise: Both are very intelligent Out of series *Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers): Both are smart and wear glasses. *Dr. Crygor (WarioWare, Nintendo): Both are inventive. *Finster/Pleprechaun (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger): Both are creative. *Simon (Alvin and the Chipmunks): Both are smart and wears glasses. *Walden (Wow Wow Wubbzy): Both are smart and wear glasses. *Brainy Smurf (The Smurfs): Both are smart and wear glasses. *Dwight Schrute (US version of The Office): Both are smart and wear glasses. *Bright Heart Raccoon (Care Bears): Both are smart. *Professer (Spyro the Dragon): Both are smart, inventive, and wear glasses *Dr. F (My Sims Kingdom, Nintendo DS): Both are smart and wear glasses. *Simon "Cookie" Cook (Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide): Both are smart and wear glasses. *Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends): Both are smart, inventive, and wear glasses. *Velma Dinkly (Scooby Doo): Both are orange, intelligent and wear glasses. Little Miss Quick In series *Mr. Rush: Both are in a hurry. Out of series *Izzy (Total Drama series): Both are quick. *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega): Both are pink and fast. *Swift Heart Rabbit (Care Bears): Both are quick. Little Miss Whoops In series *Mr. Bump: Both are blue, wear bandages, get hurt all the time, and are accident-prone. Out of series *Oopsy Bear (Care Bears): Both have accidents. *Beth (Total Drama series): Both wear glasses and pink hair accessory. *Kitson (The Uglydoll Show): Both have simlair voices. *Velma Dinkly (Scooby Doo): Both wear glasses. Little Miss Stubborn In series *Mr. Stubborn: Both are purple and very stubborn. Out of series *Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi): Both have purple hair and are stubborn. Little Miss Twins Out of series *Kat and Ana (WarioWare, Nintendo): Both are twins. *Sunstreaker and Sideswipe (Transformers): Both are twins. *Rin and Len Kagamine (Vocaloid): Both are twins. *Lem and Ada (Strawberry Shortcake): Both are twins. *Zack and Cody Martin (The Suite Life series): Both are twins. *Turny and Burny (The Uglydoll Show): Both are twins. *Bayou Boo and Crawdad Clem (The Urbz:Sims in the City): Both are twins. *Lifty & Shifty (Happy Tree Friends): Both are twins. *Timmy and Simmy (Mr. Raccoon): Both are twins. *Sherri and Terri (The Simpsons): Both are twins. *Annie and Clarabel (Thomas the Tank Engine): Both are twin sisters and say things at the same time. *The Grady Twins (The Shining): Both are twins Little Miss Selfish In series *Mr. Mean: Both refuse to give away. Out of series *Wicked Witch of the West (Wizard of Oz): Both are green, selfish, wicked and cruel. *Marjorie Dawes (Little Britain): Both are selfish and cruel. *Me Bear (Care Bears): Both are selfish. *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons): Both are selfish. Mr. Mean/Stingy In series *Little Miss Selfish: Both are cruel and selfish. *Little Miss Prim: Both are mean and have the same bodyshape. Out of series *Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat): Both are cruel and greedy. *Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants): Both love money. *Captain Syrup (Nintendo): Both love money. *Captin K'nuckles (The Marvolous Misadventures of Flapjack): Both are blue and are mean sometimes. *James (Team Rocket, Pokemon, Nintendo): Both love money Mr. Clumsy In Series *Mr. Fussy: Both are dark green and have black moustaches. *Little Miss Helpful: Both are clumsy *Mr. Bump: Both are accident-prone *Little Miss Whoops: Both are clumsy Out of series *Clumsy Smurf (The Smurfs): Both are clumsy. *Kano (Mortal Kombat): Both are Australian. *Kevin (Thomas the tank engine): Both are clumsy. Mr. Crosspatch In series Mr. Strong: Both are red and strong. Out of series *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat): Both are brutal. *Miss Trunchbull (Matilda, Roald Dahl Books): Both are aggressive. *Evelan (Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide): Both are agressive. and love to fight. *Loomer (Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide): Both are bullies. *Buford (Phineas and Ferb): Both are bullies. *Duncan (Total Drama Series): Both are brutal. *Megatron (Transformers): Both are brutal. *Ashley Spinelli (Recess): Both are agressive. Little Miss Daredevil In series *Mr. Brave: Both are brave, yellow and wear red and blue hats. Out of series *Boomer (Burger King Kids Club): Both are tomboys. *Ostrich (Animal Time) Both are tomboys. *Flame (Spyro the Dragon): Both have the same colors and similar voices. *Rogue (X-Men, Marvel comics): Both are tomboys and they can fly. Little Miss Scatterbrain In series * Mr. Scatterbrain: Both lack intelligence. Out of series *Dory (Finding Nemo, Pixar, Disney): Both are very forgetful and not very bright. *Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers): Both lack intelligence. *Lindsay (Total Drama series): Both lack intelligence. Little Miss Dotty/Ditzy In Series *Mr. Silly: Both are silly and wacky. *Mr. Nonsense: Both are silly and wacky. *Mr. Dizzy: Both have very similar names, both brown, and are very dotty and ditzy. Out of series *Nanny (Count Duckula): Both are ditzy. *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): Both are ditzy. Mr. Greedy In series *Little Miss Greedy: Both are fat and eat a lot of food. Out of series *Owen (Total Drama series): Both eat large amount of food. *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons): Both are fat and like food. *Chowder (Chowder): Both eat a lot a food. *Cookie Monster (Sesame Street): Both love cookies. *Entree (Spliced!): Both always hungry. *Meatball Dingo (Blinky Bill): Both are fat. *The King of Town (Homestar Runner): Both are fat and eat a lot of food. *Sit Topham Hatt (or the Fat Controller) (Thomas the Tank Engine): Both are fat and eat a lot of food. *Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers): Both are fat. *Gus (Puppy Friends): Both are greedy. Mr. Funny In series *Mr. Silly: Both make people laugh. Out of series *Snoopy (Peanuts): Both are funny and silly and communicate with sounds. *Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss): Both wear hats and bowties, and make people laugh. *Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers): Both have humor. *Wakko Warner (Animaniacs): Both are funny, wear hats, and carry a mallet. *Funshine Bear (Care Bears): Both make jokes. *Brian O'Brian: Both don't speak and are funny. *Perry the platypus (Phineas and Ferb): Both communicate by making sounds, wear hats, and don't speak. *Goofy (Disney): Both are funny, wear a silly hat, and trip and fall sometimes. *Krusty The Clown (The Simpsons): Both are clowns, funny and make jokes. *Mr. Tumble (CBeebies): Both are clowns and funny. *Snorky(The Banana Splits Show): Both speak with a horn. Mr. Sneeze Out of series *Lunch (Dragon Ball): Both sneeze. *Sneezy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs): Both sneeze a lot. Mr. Scatterbrain In Series * Little Miss Scatterbrain: Both lack intelligence. * Mr. Stupid: Both are incredibly dumb. * Mr. Forgetful: Both have a short memory. Out of series * Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland, Disney): Both have similar voices and goof around. * Anne (Little Britain): Both go "Eh Eh Eh" and goof around. * Bulk (Superted): Both are incredibly dumb. * Grounder (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog): Both lack intelligence. * Squatt/Bookback (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger): Both lack intelligence. * Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants): Both are pink and not smart. * Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy): Both have a big nose and are pretty dumb. Little Miss Busy-Body Out of series * Navi (The Legend of Zelda, Nintendo): Both annoy people. * Crazy Frog (Jamster): Both annoy people. * Harold (Total Drama series): Both annoy people. * Cody (The Suite Life series): Both annoy people. Mr. Jelly/Nervous In Series Little Miss Shy: Both are easily scared and don't being near anyone. Out of series * Courage (Courage the cowardly dog): both are nervous. * Luigi (Nintendo): Both are afraid of ghosts. * Leo (Blinky Bill): Both fear many things. * Mort (Making fiends): Both wear glasses. * Scaredy Smurf (The Smurfs): Both get scared often. * Animated version of Skywarp (Transformers): Both are nervous. * XLR8 (Ben 10): Both are nervous. * Stuart Scott (ESPN): Both wear glasses. * Cowardly Lion (Wizard of Oz): Both are cowardly * Panic (Hercules, Disney): Both are cowardly. * Skeleton (Superted): Both are cowardly. * Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) Both wear glasses and get scared easily. Mr. Bump In Series *Little Miss Whoops: Both are blue, wear bandages, get hurt all the time, and are accident-prone. Out of series * Charlie Brown (Peanuts): Both are unlucky. * Hans Moleman (The Simpsons): Both get hurt easily. * Scratch (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog): Both are accident prone. * Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends): Both get hurt all the time. * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Both scream. * Goofy (Disney): Both get hurt easily. * Pain (Hercules, Disney): Both get themselves in painful situations. * Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster): Both get hurt alot. Mr. Chatterbox In series *Little Miss Chatterbox: Both talk alot. Out of series * Hades (Hercules, Disney): Both are fast talkers and talk on and on and on. * Donkey (Shrek): Both talk a lot and can be annoying. * Bluestreak (Transformers): Both talk on and on. * Russel (Up, Disney): Both like to talk. Little Miss Chatterbox In series * Mr. Chatterbox: Both talk alot. Out of series * Vicky Pollard (Little Britain): Both are fast talkers. * Kimberly Ann Hart/Pink Ranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers): US version and Kimberly have valley-girl voices. * Daisy Duck (Disney): Both have a valley girl accent. * Panini (Chowder): Both are pink, are valley girls, and talk a lot. Mr. Mischief In Series *Little Miss Naughty: Both love to play pranks and jokes. *Little Miss Bad: Both play pranks. *Mr. Cheeky: Both love to play pranks on people. *Little Miss Busy-Body: Both are yellow and annoy people. Out of series *Jack O' Lantern (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy): Both like playing tricks and pranks on people. *Jokey Smurf (The Smurfs): Both play pranks on people. *Bart Simpson (The Simpsons): Both are yellow and play pranks and jokes. Mr. Tickle Out of series *Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants): Both have the same accent and can stretch. *Starscream (Transformers): Both have similar voices. *Heathcliff (Heathcliff): Both are orange, cause trouble, and have the same laugh. *Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb): Both have a similar accent. Little Miss Somersault In series *Mr. Tall: Both are blue with long legs Out of series *Bridgette (Total Drama series): Both are blue and have blonde ponytails. *Samus Aran (Metroid, Nintendo): Both are blue and have similar hairstyles. Mr. Strong Out of series *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast, Disney): Both are strong. *Brawn (Transformers): Both are very strong. *Rocky (Thomas the Tank Engine): Both are red and very strong. *Hefty Smurf (The Smurfs) Both are really strong and athletic. *Jason Lee Scott/Red Ranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers): Both are athletic and red. *Bently Yeti (Spyro the Dragon): Both are strong, yet friendly. *Eva (Total Drama series): Both are strong. Little Miss Wise In Series *Little Miss Brainy: Both are intelligent. *Little Miss Brilliant: Both are intelligent. *Mr. Clever: Both are intelligent. Out of series *Marcie (Peanuts): Both are wiseful. *Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers): Both are peaceful and wise. *Mr. Sweeny (Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide): Both are wise. Mr. Worry In series *Mr. Jelly/Nervous: Both worry bad things will happen. Out of series *Charlie Brown (Peanuts): Both meet failures. *Lofty (Bob the Builder): Both are blue and worry a lot. *Scarecrow (Magic Adventures of Mumfie): Both worry sometimes. *Ember (Spyro the Dragon): Both worry about others. *Marlin (Finding Nemo, Pixar, Disney): Both worry a lot. *Morgan Grimes (Chuck): Both worry and sometimes meet failures. Little Miss Helpful In Series *Little Miss Chatterbox: Both pink and have the same hair. *Mr. Bump: Both are clumsy. Out of series *Amelia Bedelia (Amelia Bedelia children book series): Both end up making everything worse. *Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants): Both have Texas accent. *Widget (Wow Wow Wubbzy): Both have Texas accent, and are helpful. *Lou Todd (Little Britain): Both are helpful. *Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius): Both have Texan accents. *Blossom (Powerpuff girls): Both are pink with orange hair. *Chowder: Both are helpful, but ruin things. Mr. Stubborn In series *Little Miss Stubborn: Both are purple and very stubborn. Out of series *Chicago Cubs manager "Sweet" Lou Piniella: Both are stubborn, start arguments, and are loud. *Baboo/Tottpatt (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger): Both are stubborn. *Mowgli (The Jungle Book, Disney): Both are stubborn. *Duncan (Thomas the Tank Engine): Both are stubborn and argue a lot. Mr. Lazy Out of series *Huckleberry Pie (Strawberry Shortcake): Both are lazy. *Dennis (Thomas & Frends): Both are lazy. *Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh): Both don't move a lot and they have the same monotone voice. *Lazy Smurf (The Smurfs): Both are lazy. *Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi): Both are lazy and green. *Grasshopper (Grasshopper and the Ants): Both are green and lazy. *Andy Pipkin (Little Britain): Both are lazy. *Noah (Total Drama series): Both are lazy. Little Miss Greedy/Plump In Series *Mr. Greedy: Both eat lots of food. Out of series *Marjorie Dawes (Little Britain): Both eat lots of food. *Bubbles DeVere (Little Britain): Both are fat. *Sadie (Total Drama series): Both are fat. *Ursula (The Little Mermaid, Disney): Both are fat and eat lots of food. Mr. Messy In series Little Miss Helpful: both are pink and unperposly make things worse. Out of series *Captain Marvel (DC Comics): Both say "Shazam!". *Pigpen (Peanuts): Both are messy. *Messy Bear (Care Bears): Both are messy. *Whiff (Thomas the Tank Engine): Both like and smell like garbage. *Zack Taylor/Black Ranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers): Both are African-American, and Mr. Messy's US voice is African-American. Mr. Small In series *Little Miss Tiny: Both are very small. Out of series *Buttons (Making Fiends): Both are small. *Woodstock (Peanuts): Both are small. *Piglet (Winnie the Pooh): Both are small and is mostly seen with their best friends. *Timon (The Lion King): Both are small and is mostly seen with their best friends. *Mr. Conductor (Shining Time Station): Both are small and wear blue hats. *Spitz (WarioWare, Nintendo): Both are small and is mostly seen with their best friends. *Dennis Waterman (Little Britain): Both are small. Mr. Noisy In series *Little Miss Loud: Both are loud. Out of series *Boomer (The Powerpuff Girls): Both are loud. *Charlotte Braun (Peanuts): Both are loud. *Iago (Aladdin, Disney): Both are red and loud. *Owan (Theodore Tugboat): Both are red and loud. *Motormaster (Transformers): Both are loud. *Too Loud Bear (Care Bears): Both are red, loud, and carry a megaphone. *Tyler (Total Drama series): Both are red and are loudmouths. *Radio (The Brave Little Toaster): Both are red and loud Little Miss Giggles In series *Mr. Tickle: Both like to laugh. Out of series * Giggles (Happy Tree Friends): Both can giggle, hence their names. * Giggle Smurf (The Smurfs): Both giggle. * Strawberry Shortcake: Both female characters with red hair. * Harley Quinn (DC Comics): Both love humor. Little Miss Bossy In series Mr. Grumpy: Both blue and yell at people. Out of series * Angelica Pickles (Rugrats): Both have similar voices and are bossy. * Lucy (Peanuts): Both are bossy. * Bluenose (TUGS): Both are bossy. * Lady Tremaine (Cinderella, Disney): Both are bossy and nag people alot. * Elizabeth the vintage lorry (Thomas the Tank Engine): Both are bossy. * Dolores Umbridge (Harry Potter): Both have a bossy attitude. * Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb): Both are bossy. * Cynder (Spyro the dragon): Both are blue and they are bossy. * Uglydog (The Uglydoll Show): Both are blue and they are bossy. Little Miss Brainy In series *Mr. Clever: Both are very intelligent. *Little Miss Wise: Both are positive and very intelligent. *Little Miss Brilliant: Both are very intelligent. Out of series *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls): Both are smart. *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons): Both are smart. *Bulma (Dragon Ball): Both are smart. *Scardy (Hotel Room Penguin): Both are smart. *Matilda (Roald Dahl books): Both are smart. Little Miss Vain In Series *Little Miss Splendid: Both are vain. Out of series *Cinderella (Disney): Both are blue and have blonde hair. Mr. Rush In Series *Little Miss Quick: Both are fast and always in a hurry. Out of series *Sonic the Hedgehog: Both are fast. *Swift Heart Rabbit (Care Bears): Both are fast. *Lightning McQueen (Pixar's Cars): Both are very fast. *The Flash (DC Comics): Both are very fast. Mr. Nosey In Series *Little Miss Curious: Both want to know everything. Out of series *Heather (Total Drama series): Both snoop into other people's business. *Canary (Animal Time): Both snoop into other people's business. *Pooh Bear (Winnie the Pooh) Both are friends with someone who is small. *Pumbaa (The Lion King): They are both best friends with someone small. *Jennifer "Moze" Mosley (Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide): Both spy on people sometimes. *Experiment 199 "Nosy (Lilo and Stitch): Both like snooping around on other people. *Flame (Spyro the Dragon): Both have long noses. *Dribble (WarioWare, Nintendo): Both are friends with someone who is small. Little Miss Tiny In Series *Mr Small: Both are small. Out of Series *Sparx (Spyro the Dragon): Both are tiny. *Igglybuff (Pokemon, Nintendo): Both are tiny and pink. *Puglee (The Uglydoll Show): Both are pink and has a higher pitch. *Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons): Both are small and have blue bows. *Tiny Kong (Donkey Kong, Nintendo): Both are tiny and have "Tiny" in their names. Little Miss Jealous In Series *Mr. Sneeze: Both have the same bodyshape. Out of series *Mileena (Mortal Kombat): Both are pink and are jealous Mr. Brave In Series *Little Miss Daredevil: Both are brave, yellow and wear red and blue hats. Out of series *Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster): Both are brave Category:Mr. Men series Category:Little Miss